Facilitating player participation in online games through virtual currencies is generally known. In conventional game systems, currencies are typically provided in an online game to enable the players to acquire virtual items, participate in events, perform speedup activities, complete in-game tasks and/or engage in any other activities in the online game.
Authentication through a third party identity in a system is generally known. In such a system, a user may be authenticated through a third party identity such as Facebook™, Google+™, Amazon, and/or any other third party identities associated with the user.